


Perceval et les canards

by Calimera



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Ducks, Friendship, Gen, References to Depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Perceval a sauvé des canards d'un funeste destin ! Forcément, il a fallu qu'Arthur se retrouve mêlé à cette histoire…





	Perceval et les canards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pingou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: Kaamelott et son univers appartiennent à Alexandre Astier.**
> 
> **Réponse à un prompt de pingou7 sur tumblr : _"Perceval recueille un petit animal, mais il a peur que Karadoc ne veuille le bouffer, du coup Arthur s'en mêle…"_**
> 
> **J'aurais du poster cette fic plus tôt, mais je n'en étais pas satisfaite. J'ai toujours du mal à l'être d'ailleurs, peut-être parce que j'ai passé plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait dessus. Je vous laisse juges de tout cela !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

La nuit était tombée sur Kaamelott et le roi Arthur, pyjama rouge foncé et bonnet noir sur la tête, se dirigeait vers les cuisines du château, en quête d'un en-cas.

 

Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec surprise que la pièce était déjà occupée.

 

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, vous ? »

 

Au son de sa voix, Perceval sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait l'air d'un lapin apeuré. Sur le coup, il ressemblait presque à Bohort lorsqu'on lui annonçait une nouvelle tentative d'invasion sur Kaamelott.

 

« Ah, c'est vous Sire ! Vous m'avez foutu les miquettes ! Sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était Karadoc ! » souffla Perceval

 

« Ah ça, j'me doute bien ! D'ailleurs je m'attendais plus à le voir lui que vous à cette heure ! » fit remarquer Arthur.

 

« Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'me dépêche. Il devrait pas tarder à venir pour son casse dalle de deux heures du matin. »

 

Arthur haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Perceval cherchait à éviter Karadoc. Ça leur arrivait d'avoir leurs petites disputes, mais ça restait assez peu fréquent pour qu'Arthur s'en étonne lorsque ça arrivait.

 

D'ailleurs, le comportement de Perceval était louche. Il s'était retourné pour lui faire face, mais il avait l'air de cacher quelque chose dans ses bras. Arthur s'avança pour essayer de jeter un œil mais, au même moment, Perceval recula d'un pas.

 

Arthur fronça des sourcils. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche, et il avait besoin de savoir QUOI exactement.

 

Intérieurement, il soupira. _J'espère que c'est pas encore une de ses nouvelles conneries, j'ai VRAIMENT pas envie de gueuler ce soir !_

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, là ? »

 

« Rien, Sire ! » répondit rapidement Perceval. Un peu trop rapidement.

 

« Perceval ! »

 

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme, mais ferme, qui voulait dire « _Vous avez intérêt à me montrer ce que vous me cachez sinon je vous jure que je vais perdre mon calme et que ça va mal se passer pour vous_ ».

 

Perceval dut le comprendre, car, avec un air résigné, il baissa un bras pour dévoiler ce qu'il tenait.

 

Enfoui bien au creux de ses bras se trouvait… un caneton. Petit, jaune, avec des taches noires.

 

Arthur regarda Perceval, interloqué.

 

Perceval avait l'air d'un enfant pris la main dans le sac, ce qui paraissait à la fois comique et étrangement mignon.

 

« Je vois… vous pouvez me dire ce que vous foutez avec un caneton ? »

 

« Karadoc et moi on est tombés sur une cane en rentrant de la taverne. J'crois qu'elle a une patte qu'est cassée, parce qu'elle boitait. Karadoc avait proposé de la tuer pour abréger ses souffrances et qu'on puisse la manger après, soit disant parce qu'il connaissait une spécialité de pâté de canard aux châtaignes qui lui venait de Vannes. Mais moi, s'attaquer à un animal qui peut pas se défendre, j'apprécie pas trop et j'ai bien fait comprendre à Karadoc ce que j'en pensais de son plan débile. Du coup, j'me suis pris un peu la tête avec lui et il est parti bouder. »

 

Arthur prit le temps d'absorber les explications de son chevalier, puis sa colère naissante s'évapora. Vraiment…, avec ça, il ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre Perceval, surtout quand il voulait bien faire. Il voulait souvent bien faire, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours.

 

« Oui, c'est bien touchant votre histoire mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvé avec un caneton. »

 

« Y'en a pas qu'un, j'en ai ramené quatre ! »

 

« Quatre ?? »

 

« Ouais, quand j'ai voulu prendre la cane avec moi pour la faire soigner au château, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait ses petits qu'étaient cachés dans un buisson à côté. J'pouvais pas les laisser tout seuls, donc du coup je les ai emmenés avec moi. »

 

« Mais… euh… du coup, où sont la mère et les autres canetons ? »

 

« Je les ai laissé dans ma piaule le temps d'aller leur chercher de quoi manger. »

 

« Et celui-là, qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec vous ? » demanda Arthur en pointant le caneton que tenait Perceval.

 

Dans les bras de Perceval, le caneton se tenait paisiblement, et fixait Arthur de ses yeux noirs, sans broncher.

 

Perceval haussa des épaules.

 

« Il a pas voulu rester avec les autres. J'sais pas pourquoi mais il arrête pas de me suivre, j'crois qu'il m'aime bien ! »

 

Arthur haussa des sourcils.

 

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette nuit va être longue… » se plaignit-il en soupirant.

 

* * *

 

« Installez-vous Sire, faîtes comme chez vous ! »

 

Arthur ne se rappelait plus très bien comment il en était arrivé là, ni comment Perceval avait réussi à le convaincre, mais il s'était vite retrouvé à aider Perceval à ramener des sacs de nourriture jusqu'à sa chambre où ils furent accueillis par le cancan de petits canetons jaunes se promenant dans la chambre de Perceval, surveillés de près par leur mère, une petite cane brune aux tâches noires, et blanches sur le bout et les côtés des ailes.

 

Il y avait des fois où Arthur se disait qu'il laissait passer beaucoup de choses à son chevalier.

 

« Oui, enfin techniquement je suis chez moi. » il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

 

« Comment ça ? » demanda Perceval, un peu perplexe.

 

« D'un point de vue technique, votre chambre se trouve à l'intérieur du château. Qui m'appartient. » expliqua Arthur.

 

« Ah. » se contenta de répondre son chevalier.

 

« Enfin passons. J'imagine que c'est le reste de la troupe ? » répondit Arthur en montrant d'un geste les canetons.

 

« Ouais, je les ai appelé Dornar, Iamorak, Lamorak, la mère c'est Dandrane et le p'tit qui arrête pas de me suivre c'est Agloval. » répondit Perceval, désignant chaque canard en les montrant du doigt. Il avait l'air tout fier, comme l'heureux papa d'une bande de petits garçons. Arthur supposa que c'était le cas.

 

Perceval alla s'asseoir à terre, près de ses petits protégés à plumes, après avoir laissé Agloval rejoindre ses compagnons.

 

« Je ne vous connaissais pas un tel attachement pour ces animaux, » fit remarquer Arthur « D'ailleurs, votre famille ne faisait pas dans la tradition de la chasse aux oiseaux ? »

 

« Ouais, mais mes vieux ont jamais rien attrapé. De toute façon, même si ça avait été le cas, je les aurais relâchés dans la nature. J'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal aux bêtes. J'aime bien les oiseaux, leur plumage est super doux. Parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir voler comme eux, voler assez haut pour mieux voir les étoiles.  »

 

« Il existe des oiseaux qui ne savent pas voler. » dit soudain Arthur, sur le ton de la conversation.

 

« Ah bon ? Ils ont pas de plumes, ces oiseaux ? » demanda Perceval, perplexe.

 

« Si, ils en ont. Ils vivent dans des contrées glacières, leurs plumes sont noires et blanches. On appelle ça des pingouins. »

 

« C'est balèze ça, Sire ! Où vous avez appris ça ? »

 

« C'était il y a très longtemps, pour tout dire je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien... » répondit Arthur, les yeux dans le vague.

 

L'évocation de ce souvenir lointain plongea Arthur dans les méandres de son esprit, et il fut à peine conscient de Perceval s'installant près de son lit et commencer à déballer la nourriture des sacs qu'il avait ramené. Il resurgit enfin lorsque Perceval l'appela à plusieurs reprises.

 

« Ça va Sire ? Vous aviez l'air perdu. »

 

« Oui, oui, ça va, Perceval. » répondit Arthur, un peu dans le vague.

 

Perceval dut le remarquer. « Vous êtes sûr ? On ne dirait pas trop. Vous savez, c'est pas toujours bon de trop penser, après on a mal à la tête. Vous avez besoin d'une distraction. Ça vous dirait de nourrir les canards avec moi ? »

 

« Non mais et puis quoi encore ? J'suis roi de Bretagne, j'suis pas fermier ! »

 

« Allez, Sire ! »

 

« Je vous dit non ! Que diraient les gens à Kaamelott s'ils me voyaient nourrir les canards ? J'ai une réputation à tenir ! »

 

« On est tous seuls là. » fit remarquer Perceval. « S'il-vous-plaît Sire, ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus fait quelque chose rien qu'à deux ! »

 

« Quand on sait ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a fait une mission ensemble... » maugréa Arthur dans sa barbe.

 

Il prit pourtant un sac de nourriture qui était à sa portée, et l'ouvrit.

 

* * *

 

Arthur ne se rappela pas à quel moment il se prit au jeu, la seule chose dont il était à présent conscient est qu'il était accroupi sur le sol avec deux canetons sur ses genoux, et un dans ses bras qui s'amusait à tirer sur les extrémités de son bonnet de nuit.

 

Les deux autres canetons, plus attirés par les morceaux de légumes qu'Arthur tenait dans ses mains, s'approchèrent davantage pour tenter de picorer la nourriture prisonnières des mains d'Arthur.

 

Arthur tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas trop bouger, afin de ne pas faire tomber les canetons positionnés dans ses bras et sur ses genoux, mais la sensation de l'autre caneton s'amusant avec son bonnet le chatouillait et Arthur essayait de ne pas rire et de trop gesticuler.

 

Ce fut un piètre échec.

 

Et pourtant, Arthur ne se sentait pas ridicule. Cela ressemblait presque à la fois où il s'était occupé de Ferme ta Gueule, le petit bouc qu'il avait reçu en cadeau, et cela lui rappelait des souvenirs.

 

Perceval l'observait avec un petit sourire.

 

« Vous savez Sire, je trouve que vous devriez sourire plus souvent ! »

 

Ses mots furent comme une douche froide. Arthur se reprit, gêné d'avoir été surpris dans une telle situation, lui qui s'appliquait à toujours rester maître de ses émotions en présence des autres. Distrait par les canetons, il en avait presque oublié la présence de Perceval.

 

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, que je souris ou pas ? » il demanda un peu brusquement.

 

Perceval l'observait de ses yeux bleus, et il eut presque l'impression qu'il sondait son âme, qu'il voyait à travers lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Arthur avait cette impression, et il en frissonna presque.

 

« Faut pas avoir l'air gêné Sire ! C'est que… des fois, vous avez l'air vachement triste, mais vous essayez de le cacher pour pas qu'on le remarque. » il répondit d'une voix calme et douce, et Arthur fut une nouvelle fois frappé par cette perspicacité et cette sensibilité qu'avait parfois Perceval. Il avait l'impression que ça arrivait surtout en sa présence.

 

Arthur se retrouvait cependant une nouvelle fois gêné et quelque peu agacé de se savoir transparent… et apparemment observé par ses chevaliers.

 

« Vous surveillez mes humeurs maintenant ? » il demanda, le ton un peu énervé.

 

Perceval ne broncha pas.

 

« C'est que vous êtes le roi Arthur, il faut qu'on fasse attention à vous. Vous êtes un peu le ciment qui relie les chevaliers entre eux autour de la Table Ronde. »

 

Arthur l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

 

« Le ciment qui relie – où est-ce que vous êtes allez chercher tout ça ? » Arthur demanda, perplexe, se demandant où diable son chevalier tenait un tel vocabulaire.

 

« C'est Bohort qui a raconté ça aux autres pendant qu'on prenait le repas hier. » expliqua Perceval.

 

Ceci expliquait cela…, se dit Arthur en roulant des yeux.

 

« N'empêche qu'il y a des fois où vous avez l'air triste et que vous tirez une tête de long et on sait pas pourquoi, et moi, ça me fait mal de vous voir comme ça. C'est apathique ! »

 

« Empathique. » corrigea Arthur.

 

« Empathique ? C'est pas ce qu'on dit d'un objet qui représente quelque chose ? »

 

« Non ça c'est emblématique. » répondit Arthur. « Non, ne cherchez pas, je vous dis que c'est ça. » il ajouta en voyant que Perceval semblait chercher dans sa tête.

 

« Enfin passons ! » il continua, se dépêchant de changer de sujet avant que la conversation ne revienne sur lui, ce qui était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. « Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec vos canards ? »

 

« Bah chais pas pour l'instant. Le futur c'est pas une notion précise, comme les étoiles. Alors j'me dis que le mieux, c'est qu'ils restent dans ma piaule en attendant. » lui répondit Perceval en caressant doucement avec deux doigts prudents le caneton Agloval.

 

« Mouais… Vous êtes conscients que vous pourrez pas les garder éternellement dans votre piaule ? » lui fit savoir Arthur. Il se reprit en voyant que Perceval commençait à faire la moue : « Ce que je veux dire c'est que… c'était très… noble ce que vous avez fait, mais enfin bon, Kaamelott c'est pas une ferme. »

 

« Ouais je sais… le truc c'est qu'avec Karadoc, j'aurais pas confiance de les relâcher dans la nature. »

 

« Vous pensez que Karadoc chercherait encore à… ? »

 

« J'sais pas trop… question nourriture, Karadoc il est un peu imprévisible. La dernière fois, j'avais mangé tout le saucisson aux noix, ben il m'a fait la gueule pendant une semaine. J'savais pas qu'il pouvait être rancunier à ce point-là. »

 

« … Ok bon, il y a peut-être une solution. Il y a une petite ferme, dans la cour extérieure du château. Vous pourriez les amener-là. »

 

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il y a aucun risque ? C'est que je m'y suis drôlement attachés à ces p'tits ! »

 

« Aucun risque. Puis on les ramènera d'abord chez Merlin pour faire soigner la cane. »

 

« Dandrane ! »

 

«  … oui, vous amènerez Dandrane chez Merlin. Il devrait pouvoir la soigner… j'espère. »

 

« Ah ouais, ça c'est super ! Dites, vous voudrez bien m'accompagner ? »

 

« Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

 

« Allez ! »

 

« Mais non-euh, je vous dit ! »

 

« S'il-vous-plaît ! » supplia Perceval avec une petite voix. Il l'observait avec des yeux de chien battu, de son regard bleu humide et apitoyant et Arthur se sentit flancher.

 

Il soupira. « Ok vous avez gagné, je viendrais ! »

 

« Super ! Merci beaucoup, Sire !! »

 

Devant cet enthousiasme enfantin, Arthur se sentit sourire.

 

Oui décidément, il laissait passer trop de choses à son chevalier.

**Author's Note:**

> **Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqués, j'ai pris en référence les épisodes suivants : 4x46 _La Relève_ et 5x45 _Anton_. J'ai aussi puisé dans les légendes arthuriennes, car les noms que Perceval a donné aux canetons et à la cane sont les noms des frères et de la sœur de Perceval dans les légendes arthuriennes.**


End file.
